


The Warmth of Your Love (is All I Need)

by thearchangelofsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2 seconds of angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, But mostly fluff, Elemental Magic, M/M, Promise, shitty heaters cause confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: for day 3 of klancemasweek, prompt: cold/warmth





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this I took a person a/b fire elemental prompt but changed it to better suit my needs. Keith and Lance are freshman in college btw and Shiro is in like grad school (he's only mentioned once or twice just as Keith's brother tho). Still unbeta'ed so all mistakes are my own. Hope y'all like it!

 

      Being roommates with Lance McClain is easily one of the most trying experiences of his life, Keith has decided. He had hoped things would get better now that their so-called ‘rivalry’ was over, but somehow they’d gotten worse. It was easy for Keith to brush off the teasing, the slammed doors, the passive aggressive sticky notes left on every possible surface of their dorm room. It was torturous to fend off the soft gazes and the quips that were more friendly than confrontational. Doors were closed quietly now, and the sticky notes had turned into gentle reminders instead of excuses for starting arguments. Keith had even woken up today to find a sticky note on his bedpost

 

      ‘don’t forget you have an extra session at 1 today! I left extra water in the kettle so you can make tea when you get up (we’re out of coffee)

– Lance’

 

And thus it was getting harder and harder for Keith to hide his secret, the very reason he’d decided to come to Arus University in the first place instead of somewhere closer to home. As much as Lance had been tearing Keith’s walls down, this was one that Lance couldn’t tear asunder. He couldn’t know. They’d come too far for Keith to ruin it now. Lance had even offered to have Keith stay with him over Christmas break because Keith had offhandedly mentioned not wanting to go back to see his foster family (another secret, in it of itself, but directly tied to the first one). Keith refused make Lance turn away from him, not now that Keith had finally sorted out what it is he felt inside the first day that they’d moved in together and Keith hadn’t know if he wanted to kiss Lance or kill him.

       Keith put on his slippers before padding over to their shared kettle on top of Lance’s bookshelf. He poured the now tepid water out of the kettle directly into a mug, before taking a deep breath.

      “Patience yields focus.” Keith whispers to no one in particular. He’s come a long way in using his powers since his brother first taught him those words, but sometimes they still help to calm his nerves and steady his energy. With another deep breath, Keith’s hands begin to glow yellow before darkening to orange, then red. Heat is easier to control than fire, and in no time a thin column of steam is rising from the mug, the water just below boiling. “He can never know.” Keith says to another invisible audience. He goes over to their food stash on top of the bricked up fireplace to find a teabag. He grabs peppermint, which he realizes is Lance’s favorite, not his. He puts it in the mug to steep anyways. While he waits for his tea, Keith allows himself to conjure a small spark in his hand. He watches the flame flicker as if it contains all the secrets of the universe, as if it can tell him how to not mess everything up.

       Keith extinguishes the flame and drinks his tea in silence. He ends up leaving for class early, eager to get out of his own thoughts and be distracted by the outside world. Snow flurries are swirling around him as he walks, a thick blanket of white already covering the campus. Keith wouldn’t be surprised if it got below freezing again tonight. He had been all too aware of the plummeting temperatures thanks to Lance’s complaining about the shitty heating system in Lion Hall. Keith kicks a pile of snow in frustration because there is Lance again, entering Keith’s thoughts when he least expects it or wants it.

       He suffers through his session in silence, barely paying any attention and eternally grateful that this class doesn’t have a final. He doesn’t realize how agitated he’s gotten until he starts sweating on the way home, his internal heat bubbling up with his frustrations. Keith manages to tamp it down, but decides he’ll definitely need to change his clothes. He hopes that Lance won’t be there to question his wardrobe change, but at the same time Keith finds himself more than a little disappointed when he opens the door to find the room empty. He puts on a fresh pair of jeans and a new shirt before flopping down on his bed dramatically. Keith still has a final paper for seminar to finish writing, but finds himself pondering Lance again, even as he pulls his laptop from under his pillow and opens it. Keith’s already more or less agreed to live with Lance over the break, the least Lance deserves is to know the truth. At this point, Keith’s desperate enough to think that maybe if he ignores the problem, it will go away, but a notification chime from his laptop extinguishes that hope quickly.

 

**Messages**

        Lance McClain:  hey I won’t be back till around 6ish but I’ll bring back Chinese takeout. is that cool?

 

Keith types out a quick ‘yes’ before shutting his laptop in frustration. He opens it again a moment later, convincing himself that he does in fact, actually have to work, but all the while thinking he’s very, very screwed.

        The takeout ends up being great and Keith’s ribs are still aching from laughter after Lance’s riveting description of a huge snowball fight in the science center plaza, which ended tragically when the dean Iverson tried to pass through and took an unexpected snowball to the face. They manage to keep conversation light, which is great for Keith, because he doesn’t have to say much. Thankfully, Lance also doesn’t bring up packing for break and instead begins studying for a programming final tomorrow afternoon. Keith decides to take this opportunity to shower, just so that Lance’s mere presence can’t make him feel guilty. The shower doesn’t clear his thoughts, but Keith changes into pajamas anyway and re-stations himself on his bed, trying to force himself to not look at Lance for long enough to type out his conclusion. At some point, Keith falls asleep on his laptop, something that takes Lance only a few moments to notice, because Keith wasn’t the only one who was distracted. Lance makes sure Keith’s document is saved before prying the laptop from Keith’s hands and closing it. He also pulls Keith’s blankets around the other boy.

        “It’s getting cold in here.” Lance whispers to himself before he goes back to studying. “The heater’s definitely broken, no matter what you say, Kogane.” His last sentence is mumbled with a bit of edge but that doesn’t stop the fond smile that spreads up his face when he looks at his sleeping roommate. _Focus McClain, focus,_ Lance mentally instructs himself. He manages to get a few more hours of studying in before deciding to call it quits, his own shivering getting to be too much. Lance turns off the room light and climbs into his own bed, ensconcing himself in what few blankets he does have, although he wishes he had more. As he drifts off, Lance swears he can see his own breath, even though he knows Keith will never believe him.

        The heating is out. That’s the first thing Keith realizes when he wakes up. It’s the middle of the night and completely dark but Keith manages to stumble out of bed, still wrapped in his blankets, without knocking anything over. He cautiously opens the curtain of the lone window in their room to let in a little moonlight. The world outside is completely quiet, with snowflakes still falling fast all around. It’s a peaceful scene to watch, but a rustling from Lance’s bed jerks Keith out of his thoughts. He looks over and realizes to his horror that Lance’s teeth are chattering from the cold. Keith makes his way over to the bed and drapes both his blankets over the sleeping boy, but it doesn’t appear to help much. Keith looks around, as if about to do something illegal. He’s never used his powers around Lance before, always too afraid of discovery. But, looking at Lance’s shaking form again, Keith decides there are some risks worth taking. Keith takes a deep breath and his palms begin to glow again. He lightly touches Lance’s shoulder and works to transfer as much warmth as possible. Unfortunately, this combination of touch and heat is enough to wake Lance up, the other boy quickly beginning to stir. Keith jerks his hands back, cutting off the glow instantly.

        “Keith?” Lance’s voice is groggy with sleep. “What are you doing?”

        “You were shivering.” Keith replies dumbly. “So I gave you my blankets.” Keith can’t see very well in the dim light, but he can definitely make out Lance’s incredulous expression.

        “And what are you gonna do? Freeze to death?” Lance rolls his eyes. “Come on Keith you gotta take these back.” He grabs Keith’s hand and Keith has to fight every instinct in his body telling him to recoil because he knows his hands are still abnormally hot. “Dude you’re like a furnace!”

        “Told you I didn’t need the blankets.” Keith tries to say nonchalantly. “Keep them, Lance.”

        “No!” Lance’s stubbornness is both annoying and endearing to Keith. “Keith Kogane you either take these blankets back or you get in this goddamn bed with me!” Unfortunately for both of them, Keith is just as stubborn as Lance and takes the other boy up on that offer without a second thought, not even waiting for Lance to scoot over before climbing under the covers.

        “Happy?” Keith mutters, wondering if he’s perhaps made a terrible mistake considering how small this bed is and how close he and Lance will have to be the entire night.

        “Absolutely.” Lance replies, similarly wondering what he’s gotten himself into. “Good night, Keith.”

        “Good night, Lance.” They both make no move to create distance between them and at some point, Lance drapes an arm across Keith’s waist. Keith knows Lance is probably asleep and has no idea, but he relishes the contact anyway, taking it as an opportunity to give Lance some much-needed warmth. He eventually dozes off too, his body exhausted from all the power he’s been using. Keith dreams are mixed and scattered, but there is one constant. They all seem to involve the boy beside him.

        Keith is the first to wake the next morning and he immediately realizes that he’s spooning with Lance. At some point in the night, they’d apparently both turned on their sides and Lance currently has his arms wrapped around Keith like Keith’s an oversized teddy bear. Keith allows himself to savor the moment, because he might never experience it again. Lance, however, is apparently the lightest sleeper in the world, because a slight shift in position from Keith already has Lance turning.

        “Good morning, Keith.” Lance mumbles. “Did you sle—what the hell is that?” Lance sits up prompting Keith to do the same. “Your back is glowing!” To Lance’s surprise, Keith doesn’t seem the least bit phased, instead cradling his face in his hands.

        “Yeah, it does that.” Keith replies, now realizing how he’d kept Lance warm all night. “Long story.” Lance crosses his arms.

        “Well I’ve got plenty of time to hear it.” Lance’s face softens when he sees Keith look so vulnerable, so afraid.

        “You might not like what you hear.” Keith manages a smile when Lance grabs both of Keith’s hands, rubbing reassuring circles with his thumbs onto each of them.

        “Maybe not,” Lance says. “But I still want to listen.” Keith looks at Lance again. _You trust Lance_ , Keith reminds himself, _you can tell him the truth_. He takes a deep breath before launching into the world’s longest untold story, about a boy who could control flames who accidentally set fire to senior graduation, an understanding older brother, a distant foster family, a university that loves to give second chances, and an amazing roommate, one that made Keith realize a lot of things he’d never known about himself before.

        “That’s pretty much the gist of.” Keith finishes, trying to look anywhere but Lance. All things considered, Keith thinks it’s going pretty well. Lance hasn’t run away screaming yet, but Keith’s still scared of a potential reaction. Which is why Lance’s fierce hug catches him off guard, nearly sending them both toppling off the bed.

        “Thank you for telling me.” Lance squeezes Keith a little tighter. “I know that was hella hard for you.” Lance releases Keith, but keeps his hands lightly encircling the other boy’s waist. “I just wish you’d told me sooner.” A pink blush begins to form in Keith’s cheeks.

        “Well it was a little bit ah….difficult.” Keith’s blush becomes a few shades darker.  

        “I know I know I get that it’s a tough thing to talk about but—”

        “It was difficult because I like you, Lance!” Now Keith and Lance are blushing. “I like you a lot.” Keith whispers. Keith anticipated a lot of potential reactions, but Lance closing his eyes briefly and telling Keith to ‘wait a minute’ was not one of them. After a moment, Keith understands because suddenly, from the ceiling above Lance’s bed a cascade of snowflakes is falling, swirling around the two of them as if they’re sitting outside. Keith watches as Lance withdraws his hands and holds them out, as if to catch the snowflakes. Keith gasps as Lance’s palms begin glowing blue and the snowflakes start moving in a distinctive pattern. Keith doesn’t realize what shape is being formed at first, but puts his hand to his mouth when he does.

        “I like you too.” Lance finally says, a heart made of shimmering snowflakes hovering just an inch above his outstretched palms. Lance breathes out and the blue glow dies, all the snow vanishing. Now it’s Keith’s turn to be indignant.

        “Why didn’t you tell me?” Keith asks. “About your powers, I could have helped you I mea—” It’s only after Lance gives him a withering look that Keith realizes how hypocritical he’s being. “Sorry.” He mumbles.

        “It’s okay.” Lance takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around Keith again and Keith tucks his chin on top of Lance’s shoulder. “Keith,” Lance starts. “I know you’ve been avoiding the subject for a few days, but my offer to come home with me over break still stands.” Keith kisses Lance’s neck, causing the blue-eyed boy to shiver in ways unrelated to the cold.

        “I’d love to.” Keith smiles as Lance breaks their embrace only to shake Keith excitedly.

        “Really?” Lance grins at Keith’s affirmative nod. “Wow my parents are gonna be thrilled that I’m bringing a boyfriend home for Christmas!” Suddenly Lance’s face twists. He’s stepped into unfamiliar territory, using a label that he’s not sure Keith’s completely comfortable with, and he wonders if he’s messed everything up before it’s even begun.

        “Well,” Keith says warmly. “I’m thrilled that I’m going to my boyfriend’s home for Christmas.” He kisses Lance on the cheek for good measure, which only makes Lance more flustered.

        “You’re such a tease.” Lance mumbles, not meaning the words in the slightest. He looks at Keith hesitantly for a moment before bringing their lips together for a proper kiss. They’re not aware at of their surroundings, just each other. Just Keith’s hand fisted in Lance’s shirt and Lance’s hand on the back of Keith’s neck. When they break apart, Lance presses their foreheads together and they stay like that for while, just looking at each other. The snow goes on outside. It’s still cold. They don’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please come scream about klance with me on tumblr @polaroidpidge


End file.
